California is NOT The Place To Be
by DaughterOfHades121
Summary: Max moves to California from Arizona and meets Nick Griffts! What will happen? FAX! FAX!
1. California

**California is NOT the Place To Be**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH IT! JAMES PATTERSON OWNS EVERYTHING! NOT ME! I AM NOT JAMES PATTERSON, SADLY! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YOU MIGHT RECOGNIZE!**

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

**Max POV**

"Max. Max. MAX!" someone screamed in my ear. "Ugggh! Shut up Ella!" I groaned and threw my jacket at her witch I know regret because I'm cold. See. She makes me do these things to myself. "BUT WE'RE IN CALIFORNIA! THE BEST PLACE ON EARTH!" she squealed. "I was perfectly fine living in Arizona." I said angrily.

Gosh. I never introduced myself! I'm Maximum Ride, but I go by Max. I'm 16 and will be in the 10th grade when school starts. My younger sister is 14 and will be in 9th grade at the same school as me. Oh joy! Note the sarcasm. At my last school in Arizona I was the chick that would kick your butt if you even look at me the wrong way. My Mom thought this would be the best place to start over.

"Max, get your fat and lazy butt out of the car!" Ella yelled at me. I didn't object. I stretched and finally got out and looked up and said, "Holy Mother of God...". This place had like 3 storys! "You like it, Max?" my mother said smiling with her beautiful white teeth. "Yeah.." I said still mezmersed by it. Ella smacked my back..hard. "OWWW! WHAT IS WRO-" I stopped mid-rant. A guy about my age wearing all black and was holding worlds cutest girl. She was blonde and her hair flowed down her back and ended in clumps of curls. Then,a women resembling neither the boy or the girl was next to a strawberry blonde with pale blue eyes who was... CHECKING OUT ELLA! Dang, that girls got skills.

"Hi. I'm Melanie Griffths." The woman said shaking my mothers hand. "Hello. I'm Valencia Martinez and these are my girls, Maximum and Ella." "It's Max" I mumbled and was rewarded with a hit on the back. Is it national slap Max day or something? "It's a pleasure to meet your aquantince," What is this the olden days? "These are my children, Nick," I heard him mumble something but couldn't catch it "Angel, and James." She said with a warm smile. "He's Fang and I'm Iggy." J-Iggy clarified. His mother shot him a failed glare. I was meantally laughing. Seriously this womens glare couldn't hurt a pu-

"MAX FOR GODS SAKE! LISTEN!" "Huh? What? Yeah?" I stuttered. " was speaking to you." "Oh sorry. I was uhh, so what were you saying ma'am?" "What grade are you going to be in?" She spoke with a tent of annoyance in her voice. "Oh 10th." "WONDERFUL! So will Nick,you 2 can walk to school tomorrow morning! Well dinners almost ready, so it was nice meeting you all see you tomorrow Max? 7:15? Good I will have breakfast ready! Bye!" She was in such a rush she almost knocked down Iggy who was cursing under his breath.

The Joys of tomorrow.

Beep! Beep! Beep! Bee- Thunk!

Opps. Sorry Mr. Alarm Clock. Haha. I'm so witty. Okay. Enough of that. I dragged myself out of bed and looked at my IHome to see what time it was. 6:30. Good. I pulled out a dark pair of shorts that were BARLEY school appropriate and a dark purple tank top. Then I went and brushed my teeth and ran a brush through my hair. My hair was originally brown but has been streaked with blonde from the sun. I added a VERY thin layer of eyeliner because I still had a little bruising from my last fight but the eyeliner would draw away peoples attention from the minor swelling around my eye. I did a once over in the mirror and stuck a pair of white sunglasses ontop of my head to hold my hair out of my eyes and grabed my house keys and shutz my room door befrore heading into the livingroom to get my bookbag. I grabbed it and checked my phone for the time. 7:12. Good. I'll get there on time.

Let's rock. Davidson High School here I come.

** Sorry that this Chapter wasnt very long but it was more of a prolouge than a chapter. I promise Fax but come on! Give me a few chapters! Review! And no I will not be one of those people who DEMAND reviews before they post another chapter. I will probably be posting on Fridays, Wensdays, and maybe a few Sundays. Thanks and I hope you have a wonderful weekend!**

** ~Daughter Of Hades~**


	2. The Blonde Jock

**California is NOT The Place To Be**

**Disclaimer: ME NO OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE!**

**Max POV**

I opened the door and started walking to the Griffths's house. _Knock! Knock! _Waiting. Waiting. Waiting. What is taking them so long? I mean you tell someone to be here and then they just don't open the door. I pulled out my phone. 7:17. "Morning Maximum!" said Mrs. Griffths as she opened the door seriously fast. I mean who is this cheerful in the morning? "Morning and please, call me Max." "Oh yes! Sweetie I'm sorry. You can go in the kitchen and eat breakfast. Nick will be down in a few minutes." I walked in and started gobbling down eggs and bacon. Nick walked in wearing all black. Well I guess we know someones a little emo. He sat down and eat just as fast as I did. His dark hair fell on his left eye and he had to keep blowing it so it would stay out of his eye. "Let's go." He said standing up, book bag in hand. I got up and grabbed my bag and followed him out the door.

The walk was filled with an awkward silence. I'm really not sure about this kid. We were stand in front of the school waiting for the doors to be opened when he asked, "Who's your homeroom?" I grabbed it out of my book bag. "." "Coo. Mine too." And with that the doors were opened and about a gazillion students filled in. I kept getting thrown into lockers. I could barley feel my left arm from hitting the lockers so many time when a strong arm found my waist and drug me into a classroom. I was aout to turn around when I saw who it was. Those onyx eyes met mine and I forget what was going on. Oh yeah. I was in homeroom. Get a grip Max! I yelled at myself. I heard some high pitched squeal and thought my ear drum was busted. What on Earth could possible make this noise, you ask? Some red headed chick. If you looked up the word slut in the dictionary, a picture of her would be there. She was wearing a yellow mid drift and a SERIOUSLY short skirt. Yuck. Who would want to be with that? She ran up knocked me out of the way and literally jumped on Nick. Aw. Poor boy. "FANG! YOUR BACK! OH MY GAWD I MISSED YOU SOOOO MUCH!" She squealed. "Lissa. Let go of me...NOW." He said, annoyance in his voice. _Diiiiiiiiing! _Yay. Time for hell!

Actually it wasn't that bad. I met a girl named Monique but prefers Nudge in art and she's really nice. I was in line at lunch in front of Nick when something, scratch that, SOMEONE, grabbed my ass. Oh hell no. Apparently Nick saw or he saw my eyes fill with furry because he looked about ready to snap this bros neck. "Don't touch her you stupid jock." he growled. Whoa. He was scary. "What you gonna do about it Griffths?" "If you ever touch her again, you will wish you were never born. Understand?" He said in a low voice but I could tell this was worse then him screaming. The look on this guys face was priceless. He was scared out of his mind! He nodded real quick and turned and walked hastily out of the line. Nick's eyes went back to impassive. I couldn't tell the previous emotion but I could tell it wasn't anger. I paid for my lunch and was trying to find a place to sit when someone grabbed me and shoved me out the cafeteria door. "WHAT THE HE-" but they put a hand over my mouth and picked me up, slung me over their shoulder and started running.

I was kicking and thrashing wildly and failing to make him put me down. He threw me in a janitors closet and locked the door. "WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed. "Shhh, baby." He said putting a finger on my lips. I decided that I knew where I was gonna take this. He turned on the light. Pshhh. The jock that grabbed my ass. I smirked at the thought of this. I guess he took this as I was enjoying cause he grabbed my waist and pulled me into him. I wrapped my arms around neck. This guy was actually hot but was a jerk and is starting to look like a rapist the way he's smiling at me. When he kissed me I kneed him where it counts. While he was screaming in pain and cursing loudly, I grabbed his blonde hair and made his head hit my knee. Then I threw his head into a wall making his nose bleed and him pass out. Then I walked out of there. Didn't look back. One thought going through my head. I'm _soooo_ bad ass.

** Thank you all for reading! I know it's not worlds best but I'm trying! It's my first and if any of you have any subjestions or you wanna tell me it's horrible or great then review. I would really like to get more reviews but it's okay if your just chillin' and enjoying your time at home and are too lazy to review! Thanks!**

** ~Daughter of Hades~**


	3. The Igster

**California is NOT The Place To Be**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. An old dude named James Patterson owns everything! Sadly I'm not an old guy with a milli...**

**Fang POV**

Where on Earth could she posibably be? I litteraly just saw her like 10 seconds ago and turned back around to pay for my lunch and _POOF! _she was gone. I'm starting to worry. WAIT! Nope. I could careless. I just don't want her to get like uhhh kidnapped?_ Really Fang? Is this the best excuse you can come up with? _What? I'm under a lot of pressure! _You like her Fang. YOU LIKE HER! FANG LIKES MAX! FANG LIKES MAX! _SHUT UP! SOMEONE COULD HEAR YOU! _You mean the other voices inside your head? _Your so messed up... _Says the boy talking to the voice in his head._Oh my god I am going insane. I've hit the wall. hard."Hey guys." said a familiar voice. Max. "Where were you? Max we were so worried! I though you like died or something! I mean seriously! Tell us where you're going! I was-" Iggy slapped his hand over her mouth while continuing to eat with his other. Well someones talented. "Naw. Just got held up." She said flopping down in the seat next to me. _Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! _And there's that damn bell.

**Max POV**

I waited forever for Nick by his locker. God where is this kid? Maybe he was busy getting groped by the red headed chick. The bell rang like 5 minutes ago. Ah, I see him. HURRY UP WITH YOUR SEXY SELF! Uhhh... I mean...nevermind. "Come on, Sir Emo." I said annoyed. "One moment, Madame Annoyance." I see. The boy is a smart ass too! "Les go." He siad breaking me from my thoughts. We walked out together and we saw Iggy so I said, "Yo, Ig! You walkin' home too?""Yeah! Can I walk with you guys?" He screamed back. "Yeah come on!" As he jogged over he didn't _just _jog. He did a weird dance like a ballerina would do. Weird kid... "Iggy. Stop it! People are looking at us!" Fang hissed in a low whisper. "Your just jeaouls cause their not looking at your sexyness, which come to think of it, doesn't exist!"**(Oh yes it does my man, yes it does...) **"Keep telling yourself that." He finally stopped dancing. THANK YOU GOD! Or Gods...or supreme overlord. Okay, I admit it. I'm not the most religious person on Earth but I do believe in changing the subject so. "What are you guys doing tonight?" I spoke breaking the silence. "Chillin' at my house and Fang's probably gonna be sitting in his emo corner crying." At that, Fang glared at him making him take a step closer to me. Whimp. "LET'S HAVE A GUYS...errr I mean FRIENDS NIGHT! WITH MOVIES AND POPCORN!" What is with this guy? I glanced at Fang. He shrugged. "Why not?"

I walked into my house and smelled... COOKIES! I ran into the kitchen chunking my book bag across the room. "COOKIES!" I screamed. "Maximum, please keep the volume to a minimum." My mom said from somewhere unknown. "But my name's Maximum for a reason!" I screamed back. She mumbled something inaudible, but I didn't care because I was in cookie heaven. "Sweet mother of God." I muttered into the cookies. These were the best things on Earth according to me. After I was finished inhaling heaven, I ran upstairs to pack a bag for my "Friends Night" with The Iggster and Fang. I packed shorts, a cammy, and a few other things **(No not those you pervs!). **"MOM! I'M GOING TOO IGGY'S!" I shouted not waiting inside for an answer. I started jogging to his house and rang the doorbell waiting for an answer.

** So? Did you like it? I only got 3 reviews last time but got a lot of favorite author ect. ect.. So now I'm thinking;**

** 3-5 Reviews- Delete**

** 5-10 Reviwes- Possible Continuation**

** 10-20-30-100000- Definite Continuation**

** So thank you all for your consideration!**

** ~Daughter Of Hades~**


End file.
